You Are My Heaven
by allyaustin
Summary: A series of flashbacks shared between Ross and Laura. Based purely on the song A Drop In The Ocean by Ron Pope. Eventual Raura. Six shot.


**A/N: This story is mainly full of flashbacks. It'll consist of different situations/moments between the two and how it'll eventually lead up to their 'relationship.' Take it as...saying how they end up together? I was aiming for it to be a six shot. If not, then somewhere along the lines. It won't be too long just solely based off one of my absolute favorite songs.**

_A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather.  
I was praying that; you...and me might end up together._

* * *

He sat there seemingly, letting the cool water, dissolve against his skin. The day was a late one or so he thought. They hadn't bothered to keep up, they were so caught up in each other's company; it never had quite crossed their minds.

He had kept his gaze erectly onto her stance losing complete sight of her as she dispersed herself into the water below. He ran a hand through his already tousled hair. She could be the one to blame for that.

She was like this cloud of dust. Eliciting him in so many ways, he never knew which way to go. It was just something about her. The way her face brightened over purely the simplest things. She was always the light in the presence of his life and she never blew out. He would never allow her to.

He felt like a fool. Very foolish in fact. Like a little kid in a candy store, hoping for something he knew he couldn't have. She had a lot going for her. Her eyes resembled much of the moonlight that he always stared off into when he would let his thoughts flow through his mind.

Her glossy ombré brown hair, flowed perfectly down her loosened shoulders. If you saw her now, you could see how much she compared to a wet puppy. But that still seemed to send immense of confusion blaring through his stomach.

It was hard to admit. He would confess that. She had him smitten. Of all people. She had him tied tightly around her small fingers. And the worst thing? She had no knowledge of it.

He couldn't let his mind have that satisfaction. But his heart continually splurted. As if it was calling out to him. Internally screaming into him. Daring him to take his chance. Because of all things he deserved to be happy.

He kicked his feet in the water and just at the very moment, he felt the grip of two soft hands. Ones that were all too familiar. It took him a second to heave down the sudden pain in his lower abdomen. That's all it took. Just the simplicity of her touch. Sometimes it was frightening how much she could take from him. How fastly he could fall into her.

Her figure suddenly appeared from out of the frigid water. Her hair slightly dishelved which made him chuckle quietly under his breath. To him she looked nevertheless beautiful. And that was an understatement on his part.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, his position above the water changing as he leaned forward.

She loosened her fingers from him as she swam closer to the shoreline and leveled her elbows onto the hard ground.

"Come in." She whined with pleading eyes.

He rolled his eyes; He knew it was so far-fetched to even try saying no. She always got him distracted. Without facing back, he answered her request.

"I think I've had enough for today." He teased.

She sighed solemnly as she neared towards him. "Well...that's just too bad."

Ross quirked an eyebrow and as if on instinct he felt her pull him by the leg into the benumbness. He simply shivered from the sudden impact.

She quickly disappeared from his sight before he could exactly make out his surroundings. He could hear the faintness of her giggle as she diverged herself farther away from him. He grunted a little in defeat as he quickly despised a plan to catch up with the brunette.

Laura continued to laugh at the befuddled blonde as she emerged herself up to the surface. Before she could complete her escape, she was pulled down by the waist.

She screeched at his assault and tried to pull herself from his grasp. His leg tangled with hers as they flipped over under the water entirely and fell into the pit of the water.

She unregardly let her lips transform into into a wide smile as she faced him. He snorted and pulled her closer to him. She squirmed involuntarily, trying to unloosen the tight grip around her. He just squeezed her tighter and chuckled.

Laura opposed her decision but it was practically the only way out. She slowly kneed him in the torso. After all, it was only meant as a playful manner. She sought her friend falling back and she wriggled herself free; laughing in the process.

She swam to the surface of the water and gasped out from the lack of breathing she had experienced only few seconds before.

Ross peered from the water secondly and narrowed his eyes merely onto hers.

She chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry!"

Ross' blank expression soon deepened and her eyes slowly widened in realization.

"R-Ross! No!" She backed away from his figure, trying her best to contain her trembling giggles.

He followed suit in her path; quirking an eyebrow at her comment and slightly smirked.

"P-please! No!" She began to stroke through the cold water faster, easing her way to shore.

Ross latched onto her back suddenly and Laura fell back onto the sand, his strong weight pressed down against her.

She gasped out a light chuckle before turning herself over to where they were pressed against each other.

"Hi.." Ross said softly. His face straightened into a smile as he buried his face into the crook's of Laura's neck.

She shivered simultaneously and lifted her face up. She giggled once again before trying to budge the blonde off of her. But she gave up after only a few tries.

Ross moaned from her touch silently and wrapped his arms safely around her waist. Laura calmly enveloped him into her fragile embrace and settled into their present state.

"Well..this is quite inviting." Laura mumbled cooly into his ear.

Ross sighed momentarily and nodded. "I would stay like this forever, if I could."

She swiftly turned her gaze in the opposite direction, her eyes making their way to the shallowness of the ocean.

He leveled himself a little from her neck and allowed himself to lay back against the beach sand.

Laura momentarily sat up beside him as she gathered her towel into her hair. Ross purposely shook the water from his muffled hair into the brunette's face and she screeched.

"Ross!" She yelled out at him and he couldn't help but suppress a gentle smile. It was cute.

"You're such a dick," She scoffed playfully. He snickered.

"What am I ever going to do with you?" She asked settling back down onto the ground.

Ross admitted it was wrong but everything about her mesmerized him. He couldn't help himself from stating at her ungodly beauty. It was almost as if she wasn't real. Like a statue in its majestic view.

Ross ignored her question as he stared off into space, completely lost in thought. Moments passed before he finally broke the comfortable silence. "Do you ever think about the future?"

Laura shifted her body towards her friend and questioned him. "What do you mean?"

"How...everything will turn out for us...If we'll still be this close...I worry about losing this..." He trailed off. "Us."

Their friendship wasn't in jeopardy. He wondered everyday if it would ever rile up to that unbecoming stance. The actual thought of it, made him want to glower. She was the immensity of happiness to him. She was the true definition of happy.

Laura longingly let out a short breath before adding on. "I think about the same thing, sometimes..it scares me."

His features softened before he faced her. "I know," He cooed soothingly. "Everything's happening so fast,"

Laura chuckled softly which made his stomach flutter almost on instinct. "We're seventeen, Ross. We have so much adhead of us. There's no need to worry."

"I just want everything to slow down." He confessed.

Laura smiled knowingly and scooted closer to him. "That's the price of Hollywood."

He extended his arm out and slowly pulled her closer to him. She sighed and moved into his comfort. Ross willingly layed his face into the softness of her hair, breathing in the intensity of the moment.

"You're amazing, you know? I believe in you..a lot. No matter what happens between us." Laura chimed in, poking his exposed chest.

He sneered. "But you're past the point of that..you're a great friend." _Friend_. That word sucked. Even coming out of his mouth.

Laura sat up and scoffed. "Yeah but you're great too."

Ross smiled and rolled his eyes. "Only because someone as incredible as you deserves greatness." He admits.

She just smiled, looking down as she stared off into the waves; the sun setting in the boring sky.

He was scared to lose her. More than anything. She was the only thing that made sense anymore. She gave him hope. She always brought happiness to his life. Their schedules were frantic. They rarely got to see each other anymore and everyday it felt as if a piece of her was slipping away from him. And he hated it.

Ross stared off into her figure as he thought. He couldn't let someone as amazing as her go. She was of value to him. In his eyes, she was worth more than gold. Life itself. Her presence questioned him. Haunted him. Bemused his being in so many ways, he had no idea how but it did.

He he was never in such a huge predicament. Love. Wasn't a easy topic. It was the roughest and he couldn't put his mind to how he felt. But he knew one thing and that was that:

He needed her more than she'd ever know.

* * *

**I hope this turns out the way, I want it to. It's supposed to be very relateable to the lyrics of the song so I pray along the way, the situations can somehow sum up to the lyrics. **


End file.
